Talk:Decapitate
This + Critical Thrust = new possible axe spike. (T/ ) 00:30, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :You lose all adrenaline AND energy... More like the finishing blow to a chain of axe attacks. 220.233.103.77 07:26, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :depending on how big the damage bonus is, this could be a very lethal skill. Final thrust for axe. --Xeeron 09:04, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::You're guaranteed a critical hit and the damage is +53 at 16 axe mastery, you're dealing well over 100 damage with this skill alone. Critical Thrust + this with -energy sword then switch to a 15^50 for 5 energy back. (T/ ) 12:16, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::Erm, it's an axe skill but yes that would be possible (with axe) -Thomas 13:37, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Doh I knew it was an axe skill, I dont know why I wrote sword instead... (T/ ) 15:29, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Kinda begs for weapon swapping doesn't it? (+15%/-5 energy vamp axe/ fan (-5 energy) offhand for spikes then swap to zealous/ normal shield set for building energy and adrenaline). I think this utility from swapping is true of a number of Nightfall skills. Ether Prism comes to mind. :Because a critical hit is always maximum damage, destructive chop at 16 Axe Mastery will always do :(assuming +15% customized axe)plus deep wound :116/97/84 with 0 Strength against a target with 60/80/100 AL :123/104/90 with 9 Strength against a target with 60/80/100 AL :125/107/93 with 13 Strength against a target with 60/80/100 AL Delillo 22:55, 24 September 2006 (CDT) this skill always hits for a constant amount without taking into account sundering mods or enemy dmg redux ::Swap weapons? Why bother? Just use Critical Chop immediately before Destructive Chop... unless it has that terrible 1-second delay. Aw, damn. Does it? Tarinoc 00:36, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Um... because you'd like to have some energy after using Destructive Chop maybe? Why lose energy you don't have to? Delillo 10:42, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Boss has this in the floodplains. Below the center of the name on the map all the way to the south. --Fyren 00:42, 28 October 2006 (CDT) I can't belive nobody has said this, so in with the cliche... BOOM! Headshot!172.142.9.30 07:30, 25 November 2006 (CST) Skill Icon What is that skill icon? Is it Kanaxai? What is he doing on a Nightfall Skill Icon? --Zinger314 23:38, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Kanaxai. Yes, Kanaxai. Because he owns that much. (T/ ) 08:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :: He looks to cool to be forgotten Tomoko :::Kanaxai is much, much skinnierWidowmaker 23:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Almost overpowered This is eviscerate on steroids; but the lose all energy/adren balances it out. Barely. Gonna be a heap of fun. :im gunna cap this skill right away ehen nightfalls comes.... xD Time to revive my adren-only succor wammo :P Widowmaker 14:03, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :This looks like it could "finish off" a target with most of his life left.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 11:48, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Rename Article This skill is now called 'Decapitate', check the ingame store, under the Nightfall PVP Pack, click 'Skill List', Decapitate has the same icon as this, so i assume it got renamed, heheh, 'I'm using Decapitate on Headless Monster!' hmm.. o.O --Terrifi Cani 19:59, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Done, after confirming it myself. Noob4sure 18:15, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Sorry about the reverts >.>-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:33, 30 October 2006 (CST) Lol such a silly name for a skill. So apparently you decapitate some guy at 480 health and he's still alive? Damn I knew my warrior was durable but WOW! (Not a fifty five 00:26, 1 November 2006 (CST)) Eviscerate doesn't kill people either...neither does Impale and those both sound fairly deadly... Omgosh I used this and kept hitting for 100+ & deepwound on monks!-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:06, 2 November 2006 (CST) Not as Good as it Seems This skills seems so great at first doesn't it? I can get around 100+ dmg with an attack skill, great! But since I will loose all my Adrenaline and Energy I will use it as a finisher, say when the enemy is at 50% health or less. Wait a minute....isn't there already a skill which can do 100ish damage when the enemy is at half health? Yes it's called Final Thrust and it does cause you to lose all your adrenaline, but it leaves your energy alone. Also it is not an elite slot allowing to take another skill. But Decapitate causes Deep Wound too! Surely that must make up for it all. Well not so much, Deep Wound only affects on the next attack, which means you must smack the oppenent with more dmg, normally meaning 1.33 seconds before your next swing. The choice is of course yours to make when building your bar. Just realize that this skill is not the only warrior skill to give 100ish dmg, and that loosing all your adrenaline and energy is not something to scoff at. It's uses in PvE are limited as you cannot use it constantly on mobs. It's uses are limited in PvP becuase you cannot chain kill with it, after one kill you are useless for a time. I think the draw backs are too great for a skill which is basically a slightly buffed and heavily nerfed Axe version of Final Thrust.--Zev 11:35, 2 November 2006 (CST) Erm...final thrust needs to have the target under 100hp it also doesn't cause deepwound, so aside from the chance it won't even hit for 100 damage, it is also missing the deepwound. Decapitate just does more damage, sure there is the nrg and adrenaline drawback but if you want a ton of damage in one hit you're gonna have to trade off something-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 12:31, 2 November 2006 (CST) :: The point is that Decapitate is only good for one thing, finishing the enemy off. Use it too early and it's wasted, and your are left pretty useless as you wait for adren and energy to build. Therefore you will wait until the enemy is less then 50% health anyways. I doubt anyone will ever use this skill while the enemu has 50% or more health. It would be a waste. While it is a fun skill, it's over all use is diminished becuase of its small window of opportunity and it's large penalty. While it does do alot of dmg, it's uses are lacking. It only works as a finisher, but if used as a finisher one a single target in a mob of enemies in PvE, you are now empty to deal with the rest of the foes. And if you saved it for the very last enemy of the mob you now have an elite skill that is only usefull for killing off a single target who would die rather easily anyways against an entire party of people/henchies. ::If used in PvP, again yes this skill causes a large amount of dmg. But if you where to finish off one enemy on your opponent's team with Decap, you are now unable to continue your attacks as full strength. You cannot Sprint or Rush over to the next target. You cannot chain kill by using a Energy attack or use the leftover Adren from a spike to quickly rebuild and attack another foe. It may work fine in RA, but almost anything can work in RA if the right circumstances are met. In any competitive PvP Shock + Eviscerate +Exec laughs in Decaps face. ::There is not only a penalty of stats but a penalty of strategy and tactics. This skill is fun, and you can certainly use it to that effect. But it is not a efficent skill for PvE or PvP, just a fun skill.--Zev 14:11, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::You can use it as a "finisher" on a guy who still has most of his HP left, too. You hit Decapitate, a teammate hits Final Thrust. That's one massive, painful spike. — 130.58 (talk) 17:10, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::It's beautiful in combination, and as a finishing blow for targets with quite a lot of health remaining. In any case, my monk got whacked by this once in an AB. Once is quite enough, it was the shock of my life. *grin* Kessel 03:36, 23 November 2006 (CST) :That's half health, not 100 hp, Shadow. — 130.58 (talk) 17:10, 17 November 2006 (CST) This would be nice on a A/W using critical strikes and axes along with critical eye to gain 4 energy back whenever you use this that with a zealous mad can give you enough for another attack skill incase your target is not dead.--Coloneh RIP 22:20, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Follow up with Malicious for another crit? ;) — 130.58 (talk) 02:37, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Inspired me to write User:Coloneh/Continuous Critical Axe Not even close to finished yet though.--Coloneh RIP 16:21, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::awwwww.... decapitate drains critical strikes, critical eye, and zealous energy to.--Coloneh RIP 20:14, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::So the only thing you can use to follow the spike, pretty much, is a signet. — 130.58 (talk) 21:22, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::::Not true. Build up, Frenzy, Decapitate, Weapon Switch, Critical Chop, Sprint. I prefer evis, it's more flexible, but this is viable. --Silk Weaker 22:03, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Just use this as the finisher. I modified that build to work still. Its a little less effective than it would have been.--Coloneh RIP 22:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) not as perfect as it seems? sheesh man warriors don't need energy that much as it seems for a decapitate build. finishing chop? i think not id go for this at the starting do critical chop...than keep spamming this. dies increible damage your just jealous. and final thrust? NO WAY does it do over 100 damage dude. plus 10 adrenaline final thrust aint in this league.--Shade Murtagh 21:31, 26 November 2006 (CST) :ACtually you wouldnt be able to start with this because of the high cost and final thrust can do well over 100 damage if you use it as a finisher, plus its not an elite so you can bring some other skills. but it is sword based so i wouldnt suggest trying to decide which is better.--Coloneh RIP 18:58, 1 December 2006 (CST) Parasitic Bond. They won't ever imagine what's coming... hehehehe. Tycn 01:47, 4 December 2006 (CST) :What? how does a cover hex make an axe attack better?--Coloneh RIP 23:55, 5 December 2006 (CST)